Mother's Little Angel
by xPerceiveTheTruthx
Summary: When all has gone, and you are left with a single wish which will never come true, do you wish you could start over? When it's over and they're gone? Rated T for major character death.


**Mother's Little Angel**

_Okay guys. This is a one shot, but if I get reviews wanting me to I may continue this when I have the time. _

_This is 100% VENT WRITING. _

_I wrote it because someone in my family recently died and I wanted to dedicate this to them._

_Thank you guys /_

_~Perceive_

* * *

Trucy gripped Phoenix's hoodie tightly, following him down the corridors in the hospital to the Critical Condition ward they had put Apollo in. Athena followed them and not far behind them walked Juniper Woods, who had recently been cleared of all charges, the courtroom bombing AND Apollo's assault. Trucy could have said a million things to Ted Tonate, but what was done was done. There was no point worrying about things that were in the past. She took a deep breath when they stopped outside the ward's entrance, being greeted by a nurse.

"How's his condition?" Trucy heard Phoenix ask quietly, worry creeping into his tone. He was trying so hard to be brave, not just for her but for all of them.

The nurse sighed and checked the clip-board in her hand, running the pencil down the lines she was reading out to them.

"He's been conscious, but only for short bursts of time." She explained, "The head wound's quite serious, and it doesn't help that he was involved in the bombing not long ago. He was quite injured from that,"

Trucy noticed Athena whisper a few words of comfort to Juniper, who must still be blaming herself for what had happened to Apollo, even though it hadn't been her fault. Not fully. All Juniper had done was go with Apollo to Courtroom No.4 on the day of the assault to look for her soft toy which had been holding on to her medicine. How would Juniper have known that Ted Tonate would hit Apollo once she had been called in to give testimony?

She couldn't have known.

Yet maybe there was a part of Trucy that _did _blame Juniper, even if just a little. But one look at the girl's crying face and her anger faded into sympathy and guilt for suspecting her.

Trucy huffed, getting bored of the chat. Tapping her foot on the floor, she fiddled with the clasp on her blue cape, slowly tuning out of the world around her. On any other night, she would be at the Wonder Bar performing by now, but somehow she felt seeing Apollo was more important. A strange sense of doom had fallen over her.

Phoenix finished talking to the nurse and tapped his adoptive daughter on the shoulder, grinning when she jumped.

"Coming, Truce?" he asked, pushing open the ward door and stepping inside. Trucy nodded and walked in after, Athena almost pulling Juniper in by the arm.

Trucy sat down in a chair beside Apollo's bed, face in her hands. It was boring in the hospital. They wouldn't let her perform music tricks no matter what she told them.

Apollo had a tube helping him breathe, and another in his arm, testing his blood levels. A strange machine that made too much noise was attached to the skin above his heart, mentoring his heartbeat.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The familiar sound made Trucy smile, and she put her head to his chest, hearing the real heartbeat. It seemed normal enough, and Trucy lay like that for a few moments before sitting back.

She wasn't sure how long she and the others sat like that. Probably quite a while, as the bright sunlight had faded into dark. A single star glittered in the sky, and the moon was covered by clouds. Her friend Jinxie would say that it was a bad omen. Trucy shivered. It suddenly seemed like the hospital was freezing.

Phoenix was whispering something to himself, Athena was workind, and Juniper was crying. Again. Life moved on around her, but she felt like she was frozen.

Then Trucy noticed a sudden change. Everybody was shouting, and she was dragged out of the room by her dad.

It was at this point she snapped back to reality. "What's wrong?" she demanded, "Why did you drag me out?"

Nobody answered, and everybody suddenly seemed to find their feet very interesting.

"Come on, tell me, or my next trick will be sawing you in half!"

Athena jumped slightly, and sighed, looking up. Widget was displaying a shocked emoticon.

"Something…. Something went wrong. That's all we know at the moment, Trucy,"

Trucy nodded, flicking her wrist. It was sore from where she had been leaning on it. That's what you got from daydreaming for hours.

The same nurse from earlier approached them, clip-board in hand.

She shook her head. "He… doesn't have much longer here…"

Trucy pushed past her and ran back into the room. All of the doctors and nurses were telling her to keep out, but none of them moved to stop her as the others followed her to Apollo's side.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

That wasn't normal. Trucy gasped and was suddenly pushed aside by Athena. "Listen here, Apollo. You die on me now and I'll kill you! What about Junie!?"

Juniper just stood by the door, head down. She was crying, you could tell by the way her shoulders shook and the quiet sobs.

_Beep… Beep…. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp…_

Trucy froze. No, no no! How had everything turned upside down in the smallest of moments?

A day later Thalassa received a call from the Wright Anything Agency. When she heard the news, she felt torn. Why oh why hadn't she told him and Trucy before?

Thalasssa dragged herself around that day, only half concentrating, until she fainted.

"Wha-" she was cut off. Thalassa gasped. In front of her stood Apollo, hand extended. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. He just kept getting further and further away from her.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Apollo's eyes flashed angrily until he faded completely.

And Thalassa was left alone.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please? ~**


End file.
